simcityhurricanesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Fred
Hurricane Fred was the a system that formed during the 2011 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Fred was the sixth named storm, fourth hurricane, and third major murricane of the season. Fred was a category 3 hurricane that affected the Biolixi Islands with maximum winds of 130 mph and the pressure of 955 mbar. Fred devestated the southern coast of the Northern Biolixi Island, Fred is considered the fifth most destructive system to hit that area in history. Meteorological History On June 15 an area of low pressure formed to the south of the Eastern Biolixi Island. The low pressure area soon had an 80% chance of developing; but this created worry for many Biolixi Islands citizens. On June 17 the area of low pressure developed into Tropical Depression Six. Six traveled towards the Southern Biolixi Island, and on June 18 Six became Tropical Storm Fred. Fred moved West-Northwest towards the Southern Biolixi Island and became a category 1 hurricane later that day. Fred, approaching the coast briefly became a category 2 hurricane and made its first landfall in Marina City, Southern Biolixi Island. Fred then tracked North over the rest of the Southern Biolixi Island and weakened drasticaly into a weak tropical storm. Fred then moved back into water over the Sea of Biolixi; there Fred strengthened very quickly into a category 2 and then into the third major hurricane of the season. Many evacuations were ordered on the southern coast of the Northern Biolixi Island; Fred moved onshore early on June 20. Due to the high elevations of the island, Fred quickly weakened; Fred was downgraded into a tropical depression on June 21 and then dissipated the same day. Fred is considered the 5th most destructive Hurricane to strike the Biolixi Islands in history; with a total of 15.9 billion simoleons in damage and 1,300 deaths. Preparations and Impact Southern Biolixi Island Even though Fred was only a category 2 when it made landfall, the several cities along the coast, including Marina City, it was a devestating storm. Many evacuations were ordered along south-eastern coast by the govener of Southern Biolixi Ocean. Many medical supplies were readied and rescue missions were prepared; this saved several hundered lives. Fred killed 15 people along that coast and caused 5 billion in that general area. Northern Biolixi Ocean This area was the hardest hit by Hurricane Fred since Fred made landfall with maximum winds of 130 mph. Many of the same precautions were made just like in the Southern Biolixi Island; it contained medical supplies and rescure operators standing by to help anyone in need. Fred, when it made landfall, caused lots of devestating floods and very strong gusts of wind; altogether in that area Fred caused 10 billion dollars in damage, and caused nearly 1,000 deaths. Retirement Due to the devastation caused by Hurricane Fred, the name "Fred" was retired by the National Hurricane Center and replaced by "Fernando" for the 2017 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. See also *Hurricane Georgette *Hurricane Loyd *2011 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season ---- Category:Storms Category:Category 3 Hurricane